


Distract me

by MellyVy



Category: GOT7
Genre: Funny, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellyVy/pseuds/MellyVy
Summary: Mark and Jackson watch It. Jackson needs a distractionAnd Jinyoung needs to buy new couches





	Distract me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Ffion for encouraging me to write this! Ilu, my Markeu!

Mark sat down with a bowl of popcorn on the floor in front of the couch. Jackson was lying down and, even tho there was a whole other couch, Mark wanted to be close. Jackson had never handled horror movies well and honestly Mark wasn't a huge fan, but they had decided on this stupid movie earlier and now it was too late.

“Ready?” Mark asked as he picked up the remote, turning the movie on, and felt Jackson shift on the couch. He had more or less hidden himself under his blanket already, just his toes sticking out over the armrest. It was honestly adorable..  
“As ready as I will get... You know I don't like clowns, right?” Jackson mumbled and Mark snickered softly.  
“Yeah well, Yugyeom is dragging us all down to see the revamped version of It tomorrow, and you said you wanted to be prepared, so we're watching the original because of you”

 

“Can't we watch a drama instead” Mark could almost hear Jackson's pout and he smiled, but he just lifted up the bowl of popcorn.  
“Shush, baby boy” Jackson frowned  
“I'm not a baby boy!”  
“You could fool me, hiding under the blanket like that” Mark looked over his shoulder at Jackson and chuckled.  
“Funny, 'kitten'” Jackson said and Mark turned red, glaring at the younger

 

“Shut up! That was one time! And watch your tongue, the others can hear you” Mark huffed and got comfortable again.  
“Pft, Bambam and Yugyeom are bowling with Jungkook, Jaebum went to Youngjae's and Jinyoung is listening to music” Jackson mumbled, looking at the movie and making a face  
“Still, say that again and you're sleeping alone tonight”  
“... You wouldn't?” Jackson looked at Mark nervously, getting a challanging look in return  
“Try me”

 

Jackson searched Marks face a bit before deciding he couldn't risk that, giving a defeated pout before letting his arm fall off the couch and move around Marks shoulder n torso.  
“Fine. I'll shut up”  
“A miracle” Mark teased, giving Jacksons jaw a soft peck before turning his focus to the movie, glad he had seen it once before and was prepared for the scares.

 

For a while they both sat quietly, Mark munching on some of the popcorn while feeling Jacksons heavy breathing near his ear, he clearly getting scared and trying to hide it. Mark found it adorable that he was trying to act brave right now. He felt something tug at his hair and he moved his head a bit, thinking Jackson maybe put his head on it. But then it happened again... and again.

 

“Jackson” Mark said firmly. “Stop it”  
“Stop what?” Jacksons voice was in that sugary innocent voice he does when hes up to something.  
“I'm serious, I'm trying to watch”  
“But Maaark I'm scaaared” Jackson whined and ticked gently at Mark's neck, making the elder squirm away a bit.  
“Yeah well then hide under your blanket, I'm watching”

 

Jackson pouted before looking at the screen a bit, whimpering faintly before turning his attention back to Mark. He studied the others jawline and hair for a little before moving his hand to Marks neck again, giving it a playful tickle again and making the blonde squirm away.  
“I said stop it!”  
“I want youuu” Jackson singsonged, moving his head over to Marks ear to give it a playful bite. Just before he could do so tho, Mark moved away.  
“..After” Jackson grinned. Mark could never refuse him.  
“Cmooon, I'm scared, I need you to distract meeeee”

Mark groaned and looked at Jackson with annoyance.  
“What do you want, a blowjob while you watch a clown kill kids?” Jackson stared blankly at Mark for a moment, which the latter took as confusion, smirking slightly.

 

“No I want you to fuck me so I don't have to watch it” Jackson said calmly and pouted, and Mark almost choked on the spit in his mouth.  
“...What?” Mark stared at Jackson wide eyed, watching as the Hongkong native sat up on the couch with a smirk as he played with the hem of his shirt, slightly showing off his abs and the trail of hair leading Marks gaze even lower.  
“Want me to repeat it? Cuz I'd love to”  
Mark stared a bit before shaking his head, turning back to the movie  
“We're in the living room, Jackson. Stop being pervy”  
“Oh like we haven't done it in here before”

 

“Done what in here?” The pair jumped and looked over  
“JINYOUNG FOR FUCKS SAKE YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!” Jackson screamed at the blackhaired male who just walked in, and Mark thanked every god he had ever heard of that he had enough control to not jump Jackson when he had asked him to..

“Geez sorry.. Oh right, you're watching that clown movie” Jinyoung chuckled and walked to the kitchen, grabbing some snacks.  
“Tho what have you done in here? Something I should know about?” He questioned and the two foreigners looked at each other un surely, trying to think of an answer. Jinyoung however, noticed.

“... Never mind me asking! Gross!” Jinyoung grimaced.  
“Tell me you had a blanket under you at least!”  
“Well... we did once?” Jackson answered and Jinyoung made another face.  
“Oh maaan, which couch?!”  
“Which time?” Mark teased, snickering as the korean practically whimpered  
“We're getting new couches!”

 

“Oh it's not like we were first!” Jackson chuckled out and got a puzzled look from both the elders.  
“Seriously? Jaebum and Youngjae were at it like rabbits on the couches, you never busted them?”  
Mark shook his head.  
“No... I thought Youngjae was too shy to even consider that”  
“Oh god no, I once noticed him give Jaebum a handie while we were all watching movies” Jackson added

 

“IM OUT!” Jinyoung shouted, putting the snacks away.  
“I'm heading out, and we're getting new couches! With NO SEX rules!” he shouted, stomping out and slamming the door behind him

“Huh... Guess we're all alone then~” Jackson purred, grabbing Marks wrist and pulling him into the couch with him.  
“Ah, Jackson! I said I wanted to watch the movieee” Mark faintly whined, voice going weaker as his lover got into his lap with a smirk  
“Watch me instead, babe” Jackson nuzzled at Marks neck as he gently moved against him, licking at his throat gently and pulling out a slightly needy moan from Mark while he started sucking a hickey, feeling the elders hands start to gently wrap around his waist.  
“Fuck... Jackson” Mark whispered before giving in, grabbing Jacks waist and throwing him, earning a surprised yelp, onto the couch and moving between his firm legs.

 

“You're horrible” Mark hissed before giving Jacksons collarbone a bite.  
“nhhm You love it when I'm horrible” Jackson smirked and tugged on Marks shirt, pulling it over his head n throwing it away.

 

“No more talking” Mark said sharply  
“Will you bite me more if I talk?” Jackson teased, earning another bite on his shoulder  
“Fuck... Mark, baby” Jackson moaned and started grinding his clothed crotch against Marks  
“We need lube” Mark whispered while pulling Jacksons shirt up  
“Go Fetch~” Jackson smirked and Mark looked at him questioningly  
“I thought you were the dog?” Jackson rolled his eyes  
“Just go get the fucking lube” He pushed Mark off him and sat up, tossing his shirt off to wherever as Mark ran off to their room to get the damn tube.

 

Which, of course wasn't in the usual spot. Mark frowned and ran his fingers through his hair, hearing Jacks moaning softly in the distance. Fuck he better hurry, or Jackson might start without him. Quickly checking under the bed, he grabbed the run-away tube where it had rolled off the last time, and scurried back, biting down on his lip as he walked into the living room.

 

Shit

 

Mark stood still as he took in the sight in front of him with his jaw hanging. If Jackson wanting to bottom wasn't the most common occurrence to begin with, then this was unheard of.  
In front of him, Jackson had stripped naked and was on his back on the couch, hips raised and two fingers working himself open.

“Don't just stand there, spit only does so much” Jackson groaned out and snapped Mark out of his haze. He gave a dumb smile  
“Sorry, it's just.. you look amazing like that” Mark walked over, dropping his pants before kneeling down in the couch between Jacks' legs, smacking his hand away playfully.  
“M-Mark” Jackson whimpered as he pulled out his fingers, looking at Mark with need and the elder smirked down as he poured lube over his fingers, licking his lips as he gently rubbed the rim of Jacksons entrance.

 

“Fuck! Maark don't tease, please!” Jackson begged, voice breaking slightly. He tried to move against Marks fingers to hurry him up, gasping with pleasure as Mark pushed three fingers in deep as he did.  
“I never tease baby” Mark said soothingly and leaned over to pepper Jacksons face with kisses as he let him get used to three deep fingers instead of his own shallow two.

Jackson chuckled breathlessly and moved his arms around Marks shoulders, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss as his hand grabbed onto a blonde tuft of hair, tugging it slightly and earning a growl from his lover. Jackson smirked slightly in the kiss and tugged harder, making Mark pull away with a sharp look.  
“Stop it”  
“No, I want you all out~” Jackson purred and licked over Marks lips. He loved when he was able to push Mark over the edge, make him possessive, make the elder leave bitemarks and hickeys all over him. When Mark just let himself go.  
“Fuck..Jackson, baby” Mark bit his lip and looked Jacksons face over before kissing him hard, biting down slightly on his bottom lip as he moved his fingers slightly, pulling them out and grabbing the lube again.

 

“Oh fuck finally” Jackson moaned out, smirking teasingly and wrapping his legs around Mark tightly as the latter rubbed a decent amount of the lube over his length.  
“Don't 'finally' me” Mark growled out while shifting himself, getting himself in place against Jacksons entrance.  
“I finally-ed you” Jackson grinned and grabbed Marks hair again.  
“What are you gonna do about i-Aaah!”

Mark thrust himself in to the hilt, moaning as he felt how Jackson jerked his body up against his, the way his thighs locked around his waist and, how utterly amazingly he clenched around his cock.  
“s-Sorry, did that hurt?” Mark whispered against Jacksons neck, getting a quick smack to the head  
“Don't ever ask that, you know I fucking love it” Jackson panted out as he started to squirm.

 

“Don't liiinger” Jackson whined after a few more moment and Mark chuckled, biting down on his neck softly as he started sucking, hearing a few slightly highpitched moans from the man under him as he gently started moving. Mark could feel how Jacksons hand ran down his back, nails first, while the other gently let his hair go and grabbed around the back of his neck. The Californian ran his hands over Jacksons skin, one hand moving up his side while the other ran down, from his hip and down his firm thigh, feeling every muscle as it tensed and relaxed with every move Mark made.

Mark listened closely to every soft sound Jackson made, how it got louder or sharper whenever Mark moved just right, or he hit the right spot, making sure to bite down on a new section of skin whenever he did. Mark loved leaving marks, and Jackson loved nothing better than be covered in them, especially when he was giving the reigns over, and Mark knew that well, making sure to cover his shoulders and chest in purple and red hickeys.

“Mark, f-fuck!” Jackson threw his head back as he barely held back a scream, and Mark nearly froze in surprise, looking up at his lover  
“What?? Babe??”  
“ah, shit DONT STOP YOU IDIOT, HARDER!” Jackson shouted out, hitting Marks back hard to get him going again, and Mark couldnt resist laughing, kissing at Jacksons jawbone as he realized he mustve rubbed hard against Jacksons spot.

So Mark made sure to repeat that same hard thrust.

Multiple times.

 

Until Jackson was screaming out loud and coming hard, emptying himself on their stomachs while clenching around Mark tightly, pulling him over his edge as well, making him come deeply inside of the younger man. Mark bit down on Jacksons throat slightly as he did, moaning loudly against his skin.

As the two fell silent, both heavily panting, they held the same position, not wanting to part or move or break this moment they both loved.  
Jackson was the first to make a move, moving his hand up and down Marks back gently.  
“... That... was awesome” He whispered and snickered as Mark started peppering kisses over his bitemarks, huming in agreement

“What, thats it? That's what I get? A hum?” Jackson huffed and Mark laughed softly, placing one last kiss on Jacksons bitten bottom lip.  
“It was fantastic, baby” Mark purred gently and shifted, pulling out with a slight grunt before cupping Jacksons face with one hand.  
“Hell it was divine” the two chuckled softly as they looked into each others eyes.  
“mhm... Damn right it was divine” Jackson gave Mark a soft kiss before giving him a gentle shove  
“Now get off, I need to clean up and put some pants on”

This time Mark was the one pouting  
“But I like you best with no pants on” Jackson laughed at that and kissed Mark again  
“Funny, thats how I like you best too, but Jinyoung might come back soon, remember?” Mark sighed and nuzzled Jacksons neck gently  
“One more minute...” Mark whispered softly and Jackson smiled, gently petting Marks hair as he hummed a Ok, and they snuggled up close for a bit longer before Mark got up to get a towel to clean up, ordering Jackson to -not move- as he always gets so damn sore after (no wonder, Mark could never really take it gentle after all)

 

As Mark was getting the towel and some wipes, however, he heard a loud thud and a scream from the living room and ran back in a panic  
“Jackson?! What is it?!” Mark scanned the room wideeyed before looking at Jackson, who was.. on the floor?  
“THAT FUCKING MOVIE!” Jackson shouted, and Mark looked at the tv, where the clown was having some screentime

 

“What about it?” Mark rubbed his chest and walked over to help Jackson back into the couch.  
“I forgot it was on, it scared the life out of me” Jackson mumbled and mark chuckled, pulling the blanket from earlier around the still naked Jackson  
“We can watch Tangeled, then go to bed, how about that huh?” Mark snickered and gave Jackson a kiss on the forehead, getting an adorable nod from his lover as he turned off the movie.  
“Ok then..” Mark pushed the towel and wipes into Jacksons hands  
“Clean up and I'll set it up, ok” Jackson nodded and started wiping himself clean then got dressed, Mark set up netflix and put the disney movie on, then sat down next to Jacks, pulling him tightly against his chest and snuggling closely, smiling as Jackson slowly falls asleep in his arms.

“... I love you, Gaga” Mark whispered softly against Jacksons hair before slowly falling asleep aswell.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> please do hit me up on twitter if you want to yell at me <3  
> https://twitter.com/Melly_vy


End file.
